


数到五

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: BB is really hot here, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top L, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: L甚至不用说一句话就可以要BB求他，只需五个步骤就好。略腹黑的L，有捆绑play，特别火热的前戏，完全抵抗不了





	数到五

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mihaelgayhl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihaelgayhl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Count to five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153907) by [Mihaelgayhl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihaelgayhl/pseuds/Mihaelgayhl). 



Beyond Birthday是很容易读懂的一个人。不管他要什么，支配型人格都会使他为了想得到的东西而不惜一切代价。要是把你和他两相比较的话他只会在对你比中指的同时狂妄一笑，Beyond是更好的那个，他自己也知道这点。至少表面如此。指尖刮掉一点他为自己戴上的面具，真相很快就会显露而出。一千零一种面具，其中难免有那么几个难以遮掩事实。让Beyond缴械投降，甚至摧毁他都是很容易的事。他渴望这个，他的乞求就隐匿于嘲讽之下，他感到自己有强于对手的优势时就会鸣鸣得意地扬起嘴角。但L知道。L太知道该怎么哄着他发出迫切的声音了，让他讨要更多，更用力，操的—— _求你！_ 这只需要五个步骤。

 

Beyond的双腿紧绷着反抗把他从膝盖绑到大腿的捆带。那捆带是皮革的，柔软，韧性不错，便于长期使用。Beyond明白这点，不情不愿地明白这点。他轻轻转了转身子，手腕被牢牢地高绑在头顶，锁链穿过皮质袖口环绕在床头板上。还有两条链子，一边一条紧锁着环绕他脖子的D形环。这样就算Beyond设法逃脱，就像他以前总是做的那样，他也没办法彻底自由。L在很久以前就把这点加到需要额外提防的注意事项里了。步骤一非常简单。拘束他，任他扭动，让他知道自己已是无处可逃。他会反抗的。他每次都挣扎，仿佛他不喜欢在此过程中L用什么来绑住他的感觉似的。上一次他骄傲地给自己弄出好些绳索勒痕，手指拂过那些愤怒的红色印记，脸上还挂着一个得逞的微笑。Mello说他看起来比平时还要诡异。

 

步骤二要更复杂一点，更考验L的自制力。致力于把Beyond撩拨到意乱情迷，让他得浑身颤抖会使完成该步骤轻松很多，但如果他也非常渴望的话，那绝对是很有......诱惑性的。不过到此总是需要一点时间和余地。现在，L只需要站着观看。看Beyond一点点放弃挣脱桎梏然后和他视线交汇。看Beyond意识到他现在正处于什么位置，看他的双腿预料之中地抽搐，看他吞咽下充溢口腔的津液，看他胸腔微微起伏，皮肤上汗毛竖起。就像Beyond现在这样，他的注意力都在L身上，只在L身上。没有案子，没有孤儿院，没有那些糟心事儿，只有L和他腹部燃起的火热。

 

第三步是L一直都相当享受的一步。B总是发出充满愉悦的声音，几乎在恼人的边缘，在好长一段时间的等待后，唤出这些实在太容易了。L的指尖轻轻刮着B的大腿，B屏住呼吸，喉咙里发出呜咽的需求。他的眼睛随着L的手指攀延至更高，离他深深渴望的地方更近。前液在小腹上滴出一个黏腻腻的涡，L在B发出失望地呻吟前退开，抽离手指时B的阴茎正渴望地颤抖。

 

“怎么，”B嘶嘶地说。“还是又要像以前一样当个懒—— _啊！_ ”

 

L的手环绕着握住B的竖起，大拇指推进中间那道窄缝停了一秒。B扯动着他的皮链，想要抬起臀部冲向L的手里，但已经太晚了。L已经再次移开了。

 

“你混蛋，”B抱怨道。“操你的混蛋！”L却只是看似困惑地盯着他，直到所有的侮辱都骂尽消失在B的舌根之下。双方都保持着安静，L靠得更近了些，然后跪下了双膝。B能感觉到L的呼吸喷在他肿胀敏感的光滑阴茎上，尖端在L又一次轻抚上他时绝望地变红，接着他把他含进了口里。

 

B猛地后仰起头，大声的呻吟自喉间迸发而出。在L根本没怎么碰他后这来得太多了，也太突然了。他的思维一团乱麻，除了向上顶起臀部插进那裹含着他阴茎的，温暖湿润的口腔外，他什么也不能去想，但就在他努力这么做的时候，L修长的手指覆上了他的腰际，把摇着头的Beyond按了回去。B一下子叫得更大声了，他的阴茎顶端一直被吞到抵着L的嗓子眼，在那紧致的温暖里滑动，让他爽得脚趾蜷曲，腹部直颤。他能感觉到自己的肌肉在L舔弄他时收缩，他的舌头绕着柱身打转，吞进退出，他吮吸他的龟头，然后再一次把他含到喉咙深处，裹着他的每一寸阴茎往下滑让他愈来愈敏感。B再也忍受不了了，他呻吟着，咒骂和赞叹混杂在一起，不经大脑地从口中混乱而出。他马上就要到了，他全身紧绷，汗水从太阳穴滴落，挺起胸膛时唾液滑至下颏。接着，这全部都停了下来。

 

第四步就很简单了。拒绝。尽管Beyond每次要求时都发生一样的事，但他还是总被这再一次发生而惊讶到。L朝Beyond微笑起来，他和他之间唯一的连接物就是L的嘴巴在撤出后从阴茎上扯出的一串银丝。

 

“No, no no no, not again L fuck!” Beyond的胳膊向下扯着他的锁链，尖叫着挺起屁股却只接触到稀薄的空气，希求任何一点摩擦却一无所获。L在B的喋喋不休中用B的手背擦了擦嘴，他还在说他有多么想要，这是多么不公平，他刚刚感觉那么好 _为什么L就是不让他射_ 。“Please, please, please.” B小幅度地扭了扭腰，在捆绑下尽可能地分开了双腿。“Please just fuck me, please Lawliet  _I want you_ .”

 

L微微一笑。第五步达成。

 


End file.
